Al Borde del abismo
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Sasuke creia que todo estaba perdido, hasta que conocio a su luz y lo sacó de esas oscura oscuridad donde lo único que tenia era soledad. Pero la vida a veces da giros inesperados y a causa de eso Sasuke busca venganza
1. Chapter 1

**AL borde del abismo –sasuhina-**

**Capitulo 1: Devastación**

Eh aquí, el alma de un solitario corazón, que vaga por la penurias de la soledad…. de la oscuridad aunque por fuera de esa alma ahogada en pena, hay un cuerpo rodeado de una luz llamada amigos que llega muy tenue a su corazón y el alma.

- ¡Sasuke!, es la décima vez que te llamó, ¡No me ignores!.

- Hmp…. No te ignoro, solo que….

- ¡¿Qué?! Si me ignoras…

Hay estaba otra vez, esa nueva y hermosa chica de cabellos negro con un espectacular brillo azul, azabache, largo hasta la cintura, piel delicada cual porcelana, unos extraños ojos, una linda nariz, una delicada boca y un adorable sonrojo. Ella estaba ahí, otra vez, observándolo, observándolo a él, Naruto, su mejor amigo, nunca a él.

Al siguiente día supo que algo iba mal al ver a un rubio llegar a clases igual de temprano que el y acompañado de la chica nueva….

- ¡Sasuke! Mira me la encontré en el camino, y ¿sabes? No es una de tus fans así que le pregunte a quién prefería, de tú o yo y justo me iba a responder, ¿no es así Hinata-chan?, dattebayo'- llamo naruto.

–etto y-yo n-no c-conozco a u-Uchiha-san.

-Pero Hinata-chan, ¿verdad que yo soy más guapo?-decía el rubio haciendo sonrojar a Hinata en un rosa carmín.

-Si supieras que eso puede cambiar…- Se dijo en un pensamiento a sí mismo, Sasuke.

-Naruto…. hmp ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

-es que… - se le acerca a Sasuke y le susurra-tuve un sueño con Sakura, bueno en realidad con una chica hermosa a la cual no pude verle el rostro, solo la figura, pero solo conozco una persona que me guste tanto…

-hmp y ¿Qué me importa a mí eso?- dijo en un tono un poco alto para sorpresa de Hinata quién "discretamente" intento oír más.

-¡Teme baja la voz! Te podría escuchar…-dijo girando la cabeza a ambos lados en una forma bastante obvia.

-Por algo eres un Uturusachi, no sabes disimular- dijo algo hastiado por el obvio comportamiento de su "amigo".

-¡TEME! – Grito un colérico naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia Sasuke con ambas manos en forma de puño intentando golpearlo en su preciado rostro, a lo que el azabache fácilmente eludió y con una simple llave lo llevo al piso y se sentó sobre él, todo ante la presencia de una atónita Hinata que no sabía qué hacer ni el por qué paliaban.

Alarmada Hinata corrió hacia ellos y casi "suplico" al azabache que lo soltara este bufo antes de salir de encima del rubio, que rápidamente se levantó y mira con odio al Uchiha que lo miro con su típica mirada de "soy superior a ti" a lo que el rubio casi se tira arriba de él si no era detenido por un grito de susto proveniente del Hyuga que al ver el movimiento que iba a hacer este grito un un pequeño "¡No!" bastante agudo frente a los sensibles oídos de ambos chicos por la cercanía. Que la miraron sorprendidos a lo que ella se sonrío increíblemente quedando muy roja.

Pensamientos de Sasuke:

¿Qué haría? El comienzo de una guerra entre ambos estaría presente en poco tiempo, él lo sabía si naruto se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Hinata como él suponía, se enamoraría de ella como el estaba ahora perdidamente enamorado de ella aunque le había costado aceptarlo para sí mismo

, no estaba dispuesto a revelar esos sentimientos tan vergonzosos para él y un golpe para su orgullo seria hacerlo.

A su mente llego el sueño que Naruto le había contado, para él no era una incógnita ese sueño, pues el también lo había tenido aunque no lo revelaría, él sabía que ella era con quién soñaba y estaba presente todo el tiempo en su mente.

El sueño ahora era completo, veía su figura y su hermoso rostro claramente, esa chica lo volvía loco ya que no le dejaba ni siquiera dormir "mira si era ambiciosa" le decía una voz en su interior, esta volvió a sonar "no se conforma con que estés pendiente de ella todo el día en tu cabeza sino que se alió con su sub-consiente para que ni dormido dejes de pensar en ella" decía algo burlona esta vez.

Frente a él estaba nuevamente la imagen de ella esta vez pero algo cambiada, como hoy de mañana, ella sonreía, era feliz junto a su mejor amigo, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si su felicidad no era la felicidad de él? Se sentía tan estúpido por enamorarse de ella y para colmo ella casi no lo conocía y él como un entupido enamorándose de una persona que casi no conocía y ya la amaba.

-Fin del pensamiento de Sasuke-

Pov. Sasuke.

Para mi todo iba mal pues al mirar por la ventana de su cuarto pudo divisar a una Hinata algo Sonriente y ruborizada junto con un Naruto algo Ruborizado, la vio sentarse en una banca y al lado de ella a naruto que se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso al parecer pero cómodo con la presencia de la chica.

Se sintió algo mal al pensaren querer golpear a naruto y quietarle esa boba sonrisa de su rostro, que tanto hablaba animadamente con Hinata y ¿Por qué ella se sonrojaba y reía ante lo que parecía ser un relato de Naruto que hacia gestos extraños con las manos intentando explicarse mejor?, no definitivamente no lo soportaba ella era de él, ¿era de él? No definitivamente, haberse enamorado de ella no era una razón para que ella fuera mía se decía interior mente.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, no quería perderse de nada de lo que pasara con su amigo, pero él sabia que ella gustaba de él y había un a posibilidad de que él se enamorara de ella y esa idea lo destrozaba.

No soporto más el verla con él y se tiro a su cama a mirar el techo de su habitación

-Fin del Pov. Sasuke-

Al paso de las semanas veía como cada vez eran más cercanos hasta que un día vio una sonrisa boba en el rostro de Naruto como la de aquel día en aquella banca, se acercaba a él corriendo al parecer le contaría algo bueno, muy bueno, para él, Sasuke lo espero y espero no pensar en lo peor.

- ¡Sasuke tengo que contarte algo muy importante!- dijo hiperactivo como siempre pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al azabache sino un sonrojo en su amigo que era bastante notorio.

-Hmp…- dijo dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

El rubio continuó- Sasuke…. Como sabrás….yo y Hinata somos mejores amigos y…y…. Ella…. ¡ACEPTO SER MÍ NOVIA!- Grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que lo escuchara todo el liceo que lo miraba asombrado y algo intrigado ya que sabían la noticia pero no sabían quien era la novia del rubio.

Ante la noticia Sasuke escucho como algo caía en su pecho hacia algún lugar oculto de su cuerpo, su corazón parecía haber desaparecido, pero el dolor creciente en su interior le aseguraba que todavía lo tenía en su interior, no sabría que pasaría si la veía junto a él…..como su novia….

Para su mala suerte la vio en pasillo caminando lentamente ruborizada, parecía ya haberse enterado lo que su novio había gritado, llego junto a él, él giro y la beso, un beso algo salvaje como era su amigo Naruto.

Sasuke sintió su ojos arder así que se giro sin saludarla y salio casi corriendo hacia el patio y luego de unos minutos atravesándolo tomo rumbo a su casa, al llegar a esta, entro y se miro al espejo viendo en su espejo como una pequeña lagrima salía por su ojo derecho de solo pensar en ver a su amor con su mejor amigo todos los días, besándose enfrente de él, y aunque ellos no supieran que causaban en él, los empezaba a odiar, Sasuke uchiha nunca lloraba, un uchiha no llora se repitió mentalmente limpiando su primer lagrima, había roto sus dos promesas:

-Nunca Llorar.

-No enamorarse de una chica.

Aunque lo sabia, no pudo evitarlo, se había enamorado y aprendido el dolor del amor de la peor forma, se sentía de destrozado y estupido por enamorarse de la chica que estaba enamorada claramente de su mejor amigo.

-Fin del capitulo 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Cambios drásticos **

Después de unas semanas Sasuke ya no hablaba con Naruto porque temía verla con él otra vez y también temía querer romperle la cara a su mejor amigo solo por haberse enamorado de una perfecta extraña que quería a su mejor amigo y era un amor prácticamente imposible.

Lo había evadido muchos meses, aunque el no fuera así, el era directo pero le podía más el destruir su orgullo y la amistad por completo que naruto que simplemente evitarlo para así perder todo vinculo y no sentirse como ahora lo hacia. En ocasiones se topa con el rubio o con Hinata quién le enseño a la fuerza el dolor del amor, creciendo así este (el dolor) cada vez que la veía.

Aunque por otro lado él quería decirle que la amaba aunque casi no la conociera, que lo volvía loco por ella, tanto que hasta ni dormido se la sacaba de la cabeza, pero por su orgullo nunca lo haría, no al menos por ahora, además corría mucho riesgo de que lo rechazara pues ella amaba a su mejor amigo, y si naruto supiera el amor que él le profesaba a su novia podría causarle problemas a su felicidad y Sasuke aunque le doliera mucho en verdad no quería que su amigo experimentase lo que él por esa chica.

El lo sabia un día tendría que hablar con Naruto ya que aunque el fuera despistado notaria un cambio en él y como pensaba ese día llego, Naruto tocaba y desesperadamente la puerta de Sasuke y el timbre si parar, este fue y abrió quedando paralizado al ver que atrás de Naruto estaba la Hyuga que le quitaba el sueño, Naruto paso adentró y ella hizo una leve reverencia y paso también, Sasuke estaba estático eso no le podía pasar, bueno aun no ya que no podría revelar todo a costa de la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

Después de unos minutos salio de su estado y contemplo a un naruto inquieto agarrado de la mano de Hinata, el lo supo al momento de ver tal acto de amor, debida solucionar lo que le dijera naruto y sacarlo lo más rápido posible de su casa antes de que algo malo pasase.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa amigo? Estas muy distante…hasta yo lo note- dijo algo decepcionado por tal comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-No es nada, ¿es solo eso?, ahora vete- dijo lo último en un tono autoritario.

Ellos fortificaron la unión de sus manos y Naruto se dispuso a hablar pero Hinata se apresuro y lo interrumpió.

-¡Sasuke!- pero no pudo continuar el hiperactivo rubio.

-S-Sasuke etto n-no nos c-conocemos…mucho…q-quizá… es eso y t-te incomodo… ¿q-quieres intentar ser amigos?- dijo a lo que Sasuke miro algo confundido para luego sonreír internamente.

-…si…hmp…..- dijo pensando "aunque quisiera ser más que amigos, pero por ahora no puedo revelarte mis sentimientos, no aún".

-b-bien- dijo Hinata.

- a era eso dattebayo' me hubieras dicho Sasuke creí que evitabas, solo no te sentías cómodo…eje... –río después de estas palabras dichas por él a lo que Sasuke se hablo mentalmente "El que ríe último…ríe mejor".

Las cosas ya eran diferentes…. Él la enamoraría y la haría sufrir esa era su venganza.

Empezaría cuanto antes su plan.

-Nos vemos luego- decía el rubio al ser casi arrastrado por el azabache hacia fuera de su casa.

Hinata camino tras su novio Naruto que era arrastrado por su mejor amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke al siguiente día al llegar hablo con Hinata y quedaron juntos para un trabajo, Sasuke lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta de empezar su venganza contra la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Las clases de Historia era realmente aburridas y "problemáticas" como diría shikamaru, si no fuera porque el profesor Iruka las gritaba literalmente con un megáfono, impidiendo así que se durmieran los estudiantes a la mitad de la clase, aunque uno parecía sordo…

El profesor Iruka se acerco a un estudiante rubio que ya dormía placidamente sobre su escritorio y formaba una burbujita mientras se babeaba, un completo desastre.

El profesor tomó nuevamente el megáfono y se coloco frente a él.

-¡NARUTO DESPIERTA, NO SON HORAS DE DORMIR!-Decía gritándole con el megáfono a todo volumen.

El rubio al sentir tanto ruido se despertó viendo a un muy enojada cara de Iruka que al momento de gritarle producía que sus mejillas se fueran hacia atrás junto a su rubia cabellera, además de hacerlo sobresaltarse.

El resto de los estudiantes reían a carcajadas abiertamente ante tal escena, el rubio era el payaso de la clase eso era seguro, él único que podía hacer divertida la clase de Historia, pero solo 2 personas se encontraban ahilados de esas risas: Sasuke quién al ver a Iruka acercarse a Naruto se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventana y Hinata que estaba roja de la vergüenza de que su novio hiciera eso en plena clase, ella jugaba con sus dedos.

Después de unos minutos la clase volvió a ser normal, bueno casi normal, ya que el payaso de la clase digo Naruto estaba afuera sosteniendo un balde de agua en cada mano.

Al término de la clase Hinata estaba por salir pero fue sostenida, sintiendo como una mano sostenía la suya en un calido agarra y suave sin lastimarla, intento ver de reojo pero no resulto, quizá esa persona estuviera justo detrás de ella, se giro contemplando que así era, su sorpresa llegó a sus reflectivos ojos que mostraban su clara sorpresa y un sonrojo de color rosa carmín por que aún la mano de el chico que le robaba el aliento a muchas, seguía sosteniendo su mano en ese tierno agarre que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, sin entenderlo, aquel agarra le encantaba a ella y no sabía el motivo ni si quiera sabía el porque no quería que soltara su mano.

Sus miradas se conectaron aumentando el sonrojo de Hinata que no entendía porque se sentía así con el mejor amigo de su novio.

-Hinata- su voz sonó ronca y seductora, el sentir su mano con la de ella le encantaba, era tan…suave…encantador…, miro sus labios querido probarlos, pero en su cabeza salio la imagen de su mejor amigo, Naruto, haciendo que volviera a la "normalidad" ya sin ojos seductores para la Hyuga.

-¿s-si?- decía Hinata ya más calmada.

-…Haremos el proyecto de Historia el sábado…-diciendo esto se fue del salón sin esperar su respuesta.

-p-pero… - se quedo sin poder terminar, pues él y ase había ido, pensó en como arreglaría con Naruto ya que tenían una cita…

En el camino Sasuke sonrió internamente, ya que, él sabia sobre su cita con Naruto y por eso lo había hecho apropósito.

Su plan ya comenzaría….

-Fin del capitulo 2-


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: La venganza comienza…

Faltaban pocos días para el trabajo de Historia, todo iba recuerdo al plan de Sasuke, estaba bastante satisfecho.

Sasuke se encontraba tirado en su cama mirando al techo, analizando, analizando sus posibilidades, miro fijamente el techo blanco donde se situaba perfectamente en el centro del mismo el símbolo de su clan, delineo cada línea, cada color llenaba sus ojos negros, que se volvían más profundos con cada detalle que apreciaba de su logo, el logo de su clan, el rojo que le hacia acordar a un pergamino que tiempo atrás le habían regalado sus padres, uno antiguo, según los dichos, este pergamino le dejaría ver la llama de fuego en su interior, a pesar de que cuando fue chico no lo logro entender nunca se rindió a poder resolver ese enigma, problema que siempre estuvo presente y ahora otra vez le llegaba esa necesidad de saber a que se referían, medito cerrando sus ojos, tenia sus manos atrás de su cabeza, una pierna semi-flexionada y la otra estirada, ¿Podía ser que…? …. No esa flama no podría ser eso.

Observo la parte blanca del abanico uchiha, era la representación de la tranquilidad, algo que casi todos los miembros lo tenían desde que nacían.

Miro nuevamente el rojo y comprobó su sospecha, aunque aún no muy seguro lo probaría cuando fuera el momento.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, dejaría por un momento sus recuerdos e iría por esa incógnita, Hinata lo ayudaría a resolverla. Luego de unos minutos se levantó, estiro los brazos, se había dormido pero el sonar de su celular lo despertó, lo tomó sin fijarse quién era y respondió de mala gana.

-¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué demonio quiere?-Dijo algo dormido y molesto por la interrupción en su sueño con Hinata.

-Oooh... pero que bien tratas a tu hermano mayor- dijo en un tono burlesco.

-¿I-Itachi?- dijo asombrado el azabache-¿itachi eres tú?-decía sin salir del asombro.

-Veo que no tienes tan mala memoria hermanito-sonrió del otro lado del teléfono un adulto que parecía mucho menor de los años que tenía, pero aún así conservaba ese aspecto y aire de adulto reservado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?-dijo algo molesto por las vueltas al asunto que daba su hermano.

- Que poco cortes Sasuke, no recuerdo haberte educado así- al oír eso apareció una vena en la frente del pelinegro menor- bueno el punto es que en dos meses iré a visitarte por un largo tiempo- Sasuke se quedo sin hablo debido a la sorpresa y a que seria una molestia y por la terquedad digna de un Uchiha no podría evitar que viniera, el silencio de Sasuke provocó una gran sonrisa del otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno eso es todo hermanito…-Diciendo esto a continuación corto, dejando a un frustrado Sasuke que bufa molesto y suspira, "quizá tendría que adelantar mi plan" piensa para si mismo.

Un poco después se encontraba el uchiha menor en la computadora mirando imágenes, muy atentamente, imágenes de ¿Hinata Hyuga?...

-Flash Back-

Tras el paso del tiempo Sasuke se desesperaba por mas que intentara mantener la calma "algo" podía más que él y ese algo era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hinata Hyuga, esa chica lo distraía estando presente físicamente o en sus pensamientos, ella tenía la culpa, si definitivamente, por que ella lo hacia salirse de su natural calma y su indeferencia, captaba toda su atención, pero… ¿qué era lo que tenia la Hyuga? , podría ser ¿su timidez?… ¿su ingenuidad?... ¿su belleza superficial, su belleza física?... ¿su gran corazón?...o ¿esos ojos que demostraban un mar de mil emociones?... ¿su exótico olor a lavanda?... no… el azabache que estaba pensando consiguió su conclusión, era que lo que le atraía de ella era todo su ser en sí y ese aire que la radiaba que decía que ella deseaba ser protegida y él estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

Aunque aún estaba la necesidad creciente de tenerla cerca…de poder oler ese embriagante aroma y de probar esos labios que tanto se le antojaban, pero por el momento se conformaba con tomar fotos secretas de ella y guardarlas como un tesoro que si fuese robado una guerra se desataría….

-Fin del Flash Back-

Sasuke pensó durante un momento y luego obtuvo su respuesta, seria distante y frío como de costumbre, trataría de "desenamorarse" y enamorarla a ella para que sufriera, él era malvado, OH si.

Sasuke aburrido de esperar hecho su plan a andar, la llamó para avisarle bien el día y hora del proyecto que realizarían a cabo.

Al siguiente día llegó temprano a su liceo como de costumbre y vio que ella llegaba al mismo tiempo…. La miro con sus penetrantes ojos haciendo que ella pensara que era capaz de saber lo que pensaba en ese momento, ella se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia para luego entrar a su instituto seguida de cerca por el azabache.

Todo el transcurso fue en silencio a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho el ruido… llegaron si problemas al salón y debes en cuando cruzaban sus mirada pero ella desviaba la mirada inmediatamente cosa que extraño un poco al azabache, ya que, si bien iba comenzar a empezar su plan eso le extrañaba, actuaría como con todas, después de todo así había enamorado a sus fans sin quererlo y ella no seria la excepción.

Pov. Hinata

(Hinata se habla a si misma en algunas partes…)  
-No se porque veo algo indiferente en su mirada pero ese algo me gusta, hay que digo es el mejor amigo de mi novio, de mi…NOVIO, hay Hinata hay Hinata en que piensas. Mmm... Aunque pensándolo bien…. Tiene una especie de chispa nueva en su mirada, en sus profundos ojos negros, esa chispa es algo extraña y no comprendo porque me gusta. Se que siento que algo va a pasar, no se cuando, en que día, hora o lugar pero algo pasara.

Fin del

Hinata se encontraba ya sentada en su asiento mirando por la ventana, sin inmutarse de lo que un azabache realizaba atrás de ella, su vista perdida en algún punto de la gran vista que le daba la amplia ventana, en esta se podía observar muchos estudiantes entran, algunos conflictos entre los estudiantes, algo típico, los grandes árboles de Sakura con todos su brotes formando hermosas flores rosadas, un ligero viento que bailaba por el patio junto a un par de hojas algo morrones, naranjas u amarrillas, clara señal de una nueva época comenzaría, en su estación, en la estación favorita de Hinata, Otoño. Más allá del baile normal de las hojas junto al viento venia un rubio algo apurado, haciéndola salir de su mutismo y adornando su delicado rostro con una sonrisa llena de ternura como a su vez un ligero sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sin embargo desde que habían entrado se dirigió a su asiento y disfruto de la tranquilidad antes de que llegaran los otros estudiantes, hicieran ruido y su mejor amigo casi lo dejara sordo como de costumbre, él se lo explicaba pero no lo entendía, Naruto se paraba al lado sin importarle su espacio personal y lo primero que así era decirle "Teme", bueno en realidad lo gritaba, literalmente.

Ante la mirada atenta de Sasuke un viento logro colarse por una de las ventanas moviendo levemente su respectiva cortina y viajo por lo largo del salón hasta llegar a la oji-perla que se había quedado embelesada con la imagen de Naruto, siendo así su primera reacción dar un saltito gritando un "ah" ya que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Luego de lo transcurrido las clases empezaron y así como siempre Naruto le grito innecesariamente a Sasuke quién ya acostumbrado se había puesto audífonos para ignorarlo.

Luego de tener varias materias, llegaba la preciada hora de ingles para Sasuke, estaría con Hinata y su profesora de ingles Mitsuji Hitsagi que en realidad tenia su misma edad pero era muy buena en el idioma por lo que la habían puesto como profesora de nivel 3 pues en el instituto a donde ellos iban el ingles de dividía en tres niveles. Sasuke y Hinata salieron de su salón y se dirigieron al salón 3-B en el cual se daba la clase de ingles más alta por capacidad.

Su clase fue igual de aburrida que siempre aunque ellos estaban solos y reinaba la paz hasta que se vio un relampago y de inmediato un trueno sonó asustando a Hinata de sobre manera. Se aferro a lo primero que tubo cerca, algo muy tibio y extremadamente comodo, subio su mirada para encontrarse con la cara de Sasuke quien tenia sus ojos posados en ella, Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente ya que lo había abrazado o más bien aferrado a Sasuke del susto, su rosa carmín paso a un rojo intenso al notar que la profesora se había ido y estaba sola con Sasuke, ella se aparto como un rayo toda ruborizada.

-¿y..y l-la p-profesora?

-Se fue terminó la hora, aparte fue a hablar por la tormenta que se avecina por si no estuviste escuchando lo que dijo fue que nos quedáramos aquí y no nos movamos porque será muy fuerte-decía despreocupado el azabache.

Se veía el comienzo de la tormenta através de la ventana dejando solos a una Hinata muya asustada y a Sasuke que estaba de lo más tranquilo, porque pondría en marcha su plan.


	4. Capitulo 4 Catastrofe parte 1

Capitulo 4; Catástrofe parte 1: ¿Qué me pasa?

En el capitulo anterior Hinata temblaba mientras Sasuke estaba lo más tranquilo, su plan comenzaría…

Una ráfaga de aire golpeaba la ventana seguidas de mayor intensidad, el viento se encontraba por todas partes, azotaba los árboles y a todo lo que se encontraba a su pasó, las calles se encontraban casi desiertas, casi todas las personas ocultas en sus respectivas casas, otro de los factores era el miedo, también creado al tan solo observar el cielo, este era una mezcla de negro y gris oscuro, en el que seguido se veían relámpagos, se escuchaban truenos y tan solo eso dejaba asombrada a la ojiperla.  
Sasuke la vio temblar y se quito la chaqueta dándosela a ella, ella giro levemente la cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos negros, tan profundos y distantes, parecían inalcanzables pero a su vez cercanos, pues estaban a escasos centímetros sus rostros cubiertos por un ligero sonrojo en el de él y algo más notorio el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, la conexión duro segundos …minutos… horas… días… meses…años… ninguno de los dos sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así ni podían evitar esa conexión implacable que los unía con tan solo una mirada, una palabra, un gesto, nada pasaba desapercibido por los ojos fríos y analíticos del chico quién tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, como queriendo saber que pensaba en ese momento, en cada segundo minuto u hora, él quería descubrir que era lo que ella pensaba y sentía. En eso se sintió un temblor y vieron como se hacia visible un tsunami, algo común en Tokio pero que asombro a las personas a su vez al no ser predecido anteriormente. El agua navegaba por las calles llenándolas y metiéndose por cada hueco de las mismas, golpeando los árboles, casas, autos estacionados, edificios, carteles, todo a su pasó quedaba cubierto por el agua, destruido o con la marca del agua contra este que quedaría permanente.

Hinata observo con horror tal escena desde la ventana del instituto, sin darse cuenta se encontraba apoyando los dedos en la ventana dejando su huellas y observando con cara de asombro y horror al mismo tiempo, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, por un momento ella creyó que se desmayaría como siempre que estaba en tensión, se sentía desmoronarse desde el interior al exterior, frágil como una gelatina, para si misma se decía lo que sucedería siguiente mente, iba a caer por un colapso nervioso desmayándose, ya con sus fuerzas esfumándose fue cayendo, pero en vez de sentir el impacto sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura como un calido abrazó por la espalda , el respirar pausado de una persona sobre su cuello hizo que se erizara ante el ligero contacto.

-Hinata…concéntrate…. debemos hacer algo- En su perfecta ilusión algo encajaba mal….el tona de él no la convencía y entristecía al mismo tiempo, emociones confusas aparecieron en su mente, no sabía porque el tono la entristecía ni el porque no sabía que tenía que sentir en ese momento.

Lo que pasó a continuación Sasuke no lo esperaba, causando que se ruborizara levemente y casi imperceptible. Hinata se había dado la vuelta quedando frente a él y con temor o eso es lo que parecía tomó el rostro de Sasuke, sus miradas se conectaron por un largo tiempo para luego ir acercándose sus rostros de frente pero cuando están por unirse, el "beso" próximo se rompe porque Hinata le gira la cara hacia la derecha dándole un calido beso en la mejilla izquierda a Sasuke que ya estaba algo sonrojado, no muy notorio pero sonrojado en fin.

-Gracias- Dijo suavemente Hinata aún cerca del rostro del azabache observando cada detalle del mismo inconcientemente pareciéndole ¿Lindo? "Bueno es el mejor amigo de mi novio…novio"-se decía interiormente bastante avergonzada y algo confusa por ese pensamiento, a su mente volvió la dichosa palabra que la hizo sentirse enrojecer su rostro al decir esa palabra interior mente que era tan vergonzosa para ella, era novata en el amor y no es que este fuera algo que se aprendiera a diario o quizá si, de todas formas era su primer…novio y la hacía tener algo de vergüenza esa palabra tan comprometedora, a partir de que acepto ser su novia ella era de él y él es ….."Mío" –dijo una voz de sus pensares con voz autoritaria pocas veces escuchada.

Pov. Sasuke

-Algo pasó su mirada cambio….mmm... pero ¿qué puede haber sido?, de repente su mirada tuvo una chispa fugaz que tan rápido como entro escapó, pero ahora… su mirada dice que esta "segura" ¿pero de que?, desapareció en segundos ese aura de "necesito que me protejan" y ¿por qué se sonroja de la nada?, ah en que pienso no me interesa nada de ella… o…. no definitivamente no me importa- sonaba su voz fuerte y determinada en su interior, no importaba si yo había dudado o no pero ahora es definitivo.  
-fin del pov Sasuke-

Sasuke salió de sus pensares para observar con asombro como es que  
El agua se deslizaba rápido cual cohete por las calles, cada vez esparciéndose más, avanzando, avanzando en dirección a "Konoha High School", hacia ellos.  
Hinata asombrada ante tal escena presenciada por su ojos se que inmóvil, atónita, sin saber como reaccionar exactamente, contemplando lo que parecía ser una desgracia, una catástrofe, con Sasuke detrás de ella observando atento cada detalle y las posibles opciones a realizar….

Sasuke ágilmente toma una de las manos de Hinata que estaba apoyada en el vidrio, retirándola rápidamente de su lugar, dejando a ambos lados del vidrio empañado las huellas algo alargadas por tal repentina acción por parte del azabache.  
Hinata siendo casi arrastrada por el azabache intenta seguirle el paso, Sasuke la hace evitar algunos asientos y bancos hasta llegar a su primer destino, hasta la única puerta de entrada y salida del salón, ambos avanzan por los pasillos insertos, Hinata sin comprender se llena de incertidumbre al tiempo que sigue a "Uchiha-San" por lo largo de los pasillos.

Con dificultad logra descubrir por donde se encuentra ya que la luz falla, entre cortándose, llegan a donde seria la dirección, Sasuke toca impacientemente hasta que la puerta se abre dejando ver al grupo de profesores con diferentes emociones, algunos asustados por su destino incierto, otros sin inmutarse totalmente despreocupados por la catástrofe pero la directora Kurenai Yuhi observa atentamente a los estudiantes frente a ella sin dar señales de alguna emoción.

-Kurenai…. ¿Qué se hará respecto al tsunami que se avecina? – preguntó el uchiha sin dar rodeos al asunto, siendo directo. Mientras Hinata se encontraba aún atrás de Sasuke y sosteniendo su mano al igual que el, un agarre mutuo, él le brindaría apoyo, él sabia que Hinata estaba nerviosa.

-Se quedaran en grupos reducidos en la planta dos, tres y cuatro, distribuidos por las mismas ya que lo más seguro es que se inunde la 1 planta y la terraza no es una opción- dijo dando por sentenciado la directora Yuhi.

La directora sabía que no les podía mentir porque correría riesgo su seguridad y a demás ellos eran los más inteligentes, claro se trataba Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke, los mejores estudiantes, ellos descubrirían la mentira rápidamente.

-Pora ahora deben mantenerse juntos hasta nuevo aviso.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron a lo largo de los pasillos siendo consientes de que el tsunami avanzaba hacia ellos y en cualquier momento colisionaría con el edificio en el que se encontraban ambos azabaches.

Fueron hacia la primera sala vacía, desierta que encontraron y aguardaron ahí sintiendo poco después un "temblor" que debía ser la colisión del tsunami contra su instituto, sin saber su destino reforzaron la unión de sus manos esperando lo peor.

El agua que ya inundaba completamente las calles pese a los agujeros de las aceras que llevaban el agua a las alcantarillas.  
El tsunami avanzó arrasando todo en su camino: autos, motos, derribando árboles, destruyendo construcciones. Golpeando contra los edificios, sus ventas y contra su sólidas ventanas- así avanzó hasta cerca de Konoha hig school. Hinata y Sasuke miraron asombrados.

El torrente avanzó y culmino colisionando con el instituto más prestigioso de toda konoha, poco a poco el agua hizo presión en las puertas y ventanas inferiores del gran edificio, el agua comenzó a colarse por debajo de las puertas principales de acceso, la presión del agua fue en aumento rompiendo así el cristal de las ventanas en pequeños pedasos que quedaron siendo arrastrados por la potencial corriente emergente de agua que entraba rápidamente a la planta baja del instituto.

El agua avanzó rápidamente, por precaución se quito la corriente eléctrica por lo que quedaron a oscuras.

En una habitación desierta dos estudiantes azabaches se daban calor mutuamente, sin separar sus manos, ya que como el agua había subido la humedad también y eso podría afectarles.

Había tratado lo más posible de sellar la puerta y las ventana, para que no entrara agua aunque igualmente pequeños orificios se hicieron presentes, anunciando que el agua había sido tanta que había llegado al segundo nivel del edificio.

Con temor de lo que seguiría Hinata se aferro fuertemente a la chaqueta que Sasuke le había dado momentos antes y sosteniendo ese calido abrazo, pero lo que no esperaba eran las palabras de Sasuke.

- Tranquila todo saldrá bien…..no permitiré que nada malo te pasa- decía el oji-negro observando como el agua empezaba a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban ambos.

-A-arigato Sasuke-Kun- decía Hinata agradecida y un poco mejor de ánimos.


End file.
